


moonlight mates

by Ditto_drum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Partners, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditto_drum/pseuds/Ditto_drum
Summary: Rose Weasley has been having dreams about a mysterious, handsome man. What will happen when she finally meets him and finds out who he is?
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Fenrir Greyback
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It all started a few months ago. Rose was getting ready for bed in Gryffindor Tower and soon fell asleep on her luxurious four-poster bed with gold curtains. She rarely ever had dreams, but that night she found herself fully conscious of her surroundings in a moonlit landscape somewhere in the countryside. She was surrounded by the woods, tall lush trees whose leaves shook in the night breeze. 

Rose shivered. She was wearing the same thing she had gone to bed in - a thin white cotton nightgown that reached her knees, and provided no warmth in the chill of the night. 

"Feeling cold?" a deep, husky voice asked. 

Rose turned quickly to the entrance of the forest, but there was no one there. She took a timid step forward, wishing that she had her wand to protect herself in what seemed to be a nightmare. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the voice said again. It was definitely the voice of a man, probably a little older than her parents from the sound of his rasp. He sounded a bit frightening, since she couldn't see his face, but there was a silky, comforting quality to it that made her breathing slow. If he was being truthful, she had nothing to worry about. 

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" Rose asked. 

"You're here because I wanted to see you in the flesh, my darling flower. And my my, you're prettier than I could ever conjure in my wildest dreams." 

Rose turned again, the voice sounded as though it were coming from all directions, and she turned slowly in a circle. "You still haven't told me who you are," she said. 

"I'm sure you must have heard of me, at some point or another. But first, I want to ask you a few questions." 

"Fine. Ask away." She shivered, she wondered what he could possibly want to know about her that the rest of the wizarding world didn't. 

"How old are you?" 

"16, almost 17." 

"Good, you're almost of age. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

"No," she answered honestly. 

"Really? A gorgeous thing like you? I'm willing to bet all the boys in your year are lining up to ravish your body," he said with a chuckle. 

"I've never dated anyone," Rose said. He wasn't wrong about the boys wanting to ravish her though, she got stares everyday from her classmates who obviously wanted to fuck her, but she never gave them the time of day. 

"Have you ever wondered why you've never had any boyfriends? Why you have that crescent moon birthmark on your neck? Why you feel more....frisky during the full moon?" the mysterious man asked. He sounded a bit closer to Rose now. 

She absentmindedly touched her birthmark, it was right over the pulse in her neck in the shape of a perfect crescent moon. It couldn't have been mistaken for anything else, and any time she remembered asking her parents about it, if it meant something special, they had been tight-lipped. 

As for the man's last question, he was right. Rose had always felt a connection to her older professors, and even her uncles. They seemed to understand her more than any silly boy could, they comforted her and she felt an attraction to them. Her body always ached to be touched around the time of the full moon, her pussy longing to be filled by a man's cock. Not a boy's cock, but an experienced older man who could give her what she wanted. Just thinking about it made her squirm in front of him, she was an innocent virgin but her fantasies were always so wicked and naughty. 

"Who are you?" she asked again. 

This time, he responded. "My name is Fenrir Greyback. I am the alpha of a pack of werewolves from the Forest of Dean. There are thirteen of us in total." 

"Are there any female werewolves in your pack?" 

"No. The number of females have dwindled considerably after the war. That is why we cannot mate with our kind, we must mate with humans. And you, Rose Weasley, are my mate." Fenrir stepped out of the shadows. He was devastatingly handsome and Rose felt herself blush. He was six feet tall, with dark hair streaked with grey, olive skin, and hazel eyes that dilated with lust as he looked her body up and down. He wore only a pair of denim jeans, so she was able to admire his broad chest and muscular arms; they were covered in hair, but Rose thought it was incredibly sexy. On his neck, over his pulse was the same crescent moon mark that Rose had. 

He stood right in front of her, and took her hand in his. He placed her hand over the birthmark on his neck and Rose felt the wind stir around them, the dreamland charged with the force of their magical bond. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, her hands now resting on his chest, playing with his hairs, they were so hot. 

"In three weeks' time it will be the full moon. That is also your seventeenth birthday, when you will be of age. It is the promise I made to your parents when you were young, and they agreed to let you mate with me, when I am transformed. Our bond will bring us together and you will be mine forever," he said, looking at her fondly. 

"I will also be graduated from Hogwarts," she said, "so I won't have to worry about school. But where will you take me?" 

"You will come live with my pack and I in the Forest of Dean. We live in a secluded mansion deep in the woods, where no one will bother us. You will be safe with us, we will share you and pleasure you everyday." 

"Share me? All of you?" 

"Yes. The mate of the alpha is the mate of every wolf in the pack. They will also get to play with you when we mate beneath the full moon." Rose's pussy immediately began to throb, she realized that she wanted this more than anything in the world. Finally she would be reunited with her mate and they would spend eternity together, fucking nonstop. 

"I've never been touched before," she said shyly. Despite being so dirty-minded and having wicked fantasies about her older professors fucking her, she was a little nervous for Fenrir to claim him as hers.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that now," he said, and lowered his mouth to hers. She gasped into his mouth, sighing as he claimed her lips and kissed her passionately. Their lips fit perfectly together, Fenrir commanded her mouth to open slightly, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss. Rose moaned, their tongues danced together like she'd kissed him a thousand times. 

Her soft curvy body was pressed right up against his strong, muscular figure. Fenrir continued to kiss her, and placed his hands at her hips. He kissed down her neck, leaving a hickey right over her birthmark to claim her as his. "Will you let me see you?" he whispered huskily in her ear. 

She nodded, she was ready to please him, she had never been so filled with longing for his dick. Rose started to slip the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders but then she stopped.

Fenrir chuckled. "I can see that you are ready for me, but we must not be too hasty. You see, werewolves are insatiable. Once we start pleasuring you, we will not stop until everyone has been satisfied." He walked around her in a circle, admiring her body in the moonlight. "You are still young, my beautiful flower, but your parents and I agreed that now is the best time for us to mate. Over the next few days, I will prepare you to please me and my pack. We will start slow, and before you know it, you will be ready to accept my cock and cum on the full moon." 

Rose kissed him again, she wanted him to show her how to be sexy how he wanted. Fenrir responded enthusiastically to her kiss, he rested his hand on her ass and groped her cheeks. 

"I will see you tomorrow night and begin your lessons," he whispered into her ear, and then he was gone. 

Rose sat up in her bed in Gryffindor Tower. It was still nighttime when she peeked out the curtains of her bed, she could see the moon outside her window. She closed the curtain and went back to sleep, she was excited for tomorrow night when he would touch her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had never been more excited to go to sleep that night. She felt like her whole body was about to burst with anticipation and lust for Fenrir. She was so attracted to him, she knew they would be a good match once they were mated on her birthday. 

She was also a little nervous though, she wrote to her mother and told her that Fenrir had visited her in her dream. She felt like she was too young and inexperienced for him, but her mother said now was the perfect time for her to be with him, and she knew that Rose would be very happy and content with him. 

Rose spent the day with her friends, their exams were over so they were just waiting for results. Rose didn't even really care about her scores, she just wanted Fenrir to kiss her again and touch her body. 

Soon it was nighttime, so Rose took a shower and made sure she smelled good for him, her body was soft and smooth from the oils and lotions in the Prefects bathroom, her hair was washed and curled. When she got into bed, she was wearing another white nightgown, but she used a charm to shorten it so it was just under her ass. She made it a bit more see through and she wore some lacy white lingerie underneath, a small white bralette and thong that she hoped Fenrir would love. 

When she felt herself drift off, she woke up on the lush field of grass in the dreamland forest. She stood up and looked around, waiting for Fenrir to join her. 

She heard his footsteps and turned to greet him with a shy smile. 

"Hello, my sweet flower," Fenrir said, kissing her deeply on the lips. Rose gasped into his mouth, her mouth melted against his and she sighed as he held her in his strong arms. 

She moaned with desire as he lowered them both to the ground and she straddled his thighs, not breaking their kiss. Rose forgot how much a simple touch filled her with pleasure, his hands moved from under her chin, down her body until they were resting at her waist. 

Fenrir kissed down her jaw to her neck, leaving love bites on and around her crescent moon birthmark, his hand moving the strap of her nightgown down her arm. 

Rose finally broke away from his greedy kiss as he flipped her over so she was still sitting on his lap, but her back was against his bare chest. He resumed his kisses on her neck and slid down the other strap of her nightgown until he could see her bralette and cleavage. 

"Mmm," Fenrir said, licking his lips at the sight of her big breasts. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, exposing her tits to the cool night air. Her pink nipples instantly hardened and Rose moaned again as Fenrir began to play with her tits, holding both of them in his hands as he began to fondle them and pull on her nipples and tweak them. 

"Oooh," she said, her pussy was starting to get wet and she wanted him to touch her more, he pleasured her so nicely with his hands and fingers. Fenrir rolled her nipples through his fingers and inhaled the scent of her arousal. 

He placed Rose on the ground so she was back on the grass, her big tits exposed and her wet pussy soaking her thong, he knelt before her and weighed her breasts in his hands as he kissed her again, he groped and fondled her 38DD tits and nipples for a long time before he finally kissed down her collarbone and placed one in his mouth. 

She moaned and mewled as he suckled her pink nipples and played with her big tits, Fenrir was pleasuring her so much that her pussy was already oozing cum. 

"You like that hmm?" He asked, she nodded as he sucked and licked her tits. "These gorgeous big tits will taste so good when they're filled with milk, I'm going to fuck a baby inside you and then you can feed me some delicious milk to go with your sweet cum." 

He kissed down her stomach until he got to her thighs and inhaled her scent, she was so aroused he knew her pussy would taste so good. 

Fenrir used his teeth to remove her soaked thong, he grinned wolfishly at the sight of her bare pussy with its swollen pink lips, they looked just like the petals of a flower. He smelled her thong and pocketed it, he wouldn't let her wear any clothes when they were together. 

Rose was completely naked before him, he spread her legs apart so he could get a better look at her wet pussy, he was in awe of her beauty. Fenrir lowered his mouth to her thighs and planted kisses on her inner thigh before licking her slit in one long stroke with his broad tongue. Her juices were delicious, the sweetest he'd ever tasted and he needed to have more. 

Hungrily Fenrir ate her pussy like he was a starved man, he sucked on her clit and lapped at her wet slit while Rose thrashed on the grass in pleasure, she hooked her legs over his shoulders as he ate her juicy cunt. 

She pushed his head further into her pussy, she was gushing cum and she never wanted him to stop fucking her pussy with his tongue. Rose moaned and gasped as his tongue laved at her cunt, he pushed a finger into her pussy while he suckled at her clit and she orgasmed, cumming into his mouth. 

Fenrir groaned and continued to eat her pussy while she was cumming, he made her cum two more times and watched as she rode her wave, her raw pink pussy producing enough cream to satisfy his entire pack. 

"You're so beautiful, flower," Fenrir said, pressing a kiss to her lips. She laid naked on the grass beside him, her finger circling her nipple. "I want to fuck you so bad." 

That sent another wave of pleasure to her pussy and Rose mewled in agreement, she liked when he played with her pussy and tits. 

Every night that week, he would visit her in her dreams, she would kiss him and hold him and then he would suck on her tits and eat her pussy until she came over and over again. 

She basked in pleasure, she wanted Fenrir to fuck her but she realized she hadn't even seen his cock. Rose started to stroke his bulge through his jeans, Fenrir groaned as he felt her delicate hands on his throbbing member. 

"Mmmm, it feels so big, Daddy," Rose moaned, she fingered her pussy at the thought of him fucking her with his big werewolf cock. 

"It will feel even bigger when it's inside you, my flower," Fenrir said with a wolfish grin. He crawled up her naked body and kissed her pretty pink lips. 

"Can I see it now, Daddy? Please? I want to hold it and suck it so bad," Rose said, squirming. Her pussy was oozing cum again, she wanted him more than anything. 

"You will get to see it next week, flower. If I show you now, I will not be able to control myself. I will show you how to pleasure me and then I will touch you as I have done this past week. But you must behave yourself and be patient, do you promise?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Rose said, and she lied down next to him, falling asleep. 


End file.
